


the invisible wealth we hold

by Myargalargan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sukka Week, Sukka Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myargalargan/pseuds/Myargalargan
Summary: Sokka and Suki get caught in the rain.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	the invisible wealth we hold

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sukka Week 2020 on Tumblr and I'm just now getting around to cross-posting! Originally published September 4, 2020 on [@the-power-of-stuff](https://the-power-of-stuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> The prompts for that day were “protective” or “dancing,” and if you squint really hard, they’re both here. 
> 
> Title inspired by the Sheena Ringo song ありあまる富 ( _Ariamaru Tomi_ , "The Invaluable")

Suki could now safely say, with absolute confidence, that a breathless Sokka in a soaking wet tunic was one of her all-time favorite Sokkas. 

“What the hell are you doing? Do you want to get struck by lightning?” 

Not that she wanted him frantic and panicking. She felt a little guilty about it, but the way his tunic was open wide at his chest, the rainwater trailing down his neck…

“Sokka, the lightning is miles away!” Suki tilted her head back to feel the rain on her lips, her cheekbones, to let it pull the hair away from her face. “Doesn’t this feel amazing?”

“It _feels_ like a recipe for a fever,” he argued. 

Suki laughed. How she managed to find someone as cagey as Sokka so _cute_ was beyond her, but here she was, enamored in spite of herself by a certified stick-in-the-mud. 

“C’mon, Sokka, it’s not even cold out. This is about as harmful as…I don’t know, going swimming.”

“Swimming can be harmful! You know there are some bodies of water infested with flesh-eating bacteria? Not to mention _drowning —_”

“Sokka, stop being so dramatic!” She grabbed his hands and spun. It wasn’t unlike the first day they’d met, when Suki had swung him around by his arm in the middle of the dojo. He was only slightly less resistant to the activity now.

When it was clear he was going to keep digging his heels in, she dropped his hands and continued to spin by herself. She rarely felt as connected to life as she did when she was standing in the rain. Something about how her body was absorbing the same water in much the same way as all the trees and plants around her, how she could feel the earth yielding beneath her feet in a way that rooted her. 

She stopped spinning and exhaled so audibly it was almost an exclamation, face turned towards the sky again, eyes closed. If she breathed deeply enough, she could smell the storm in the air, that tangy, sort of metallic bite on the breeze. The thunder in the distance rumbled through her, and she felt like she was resonating in tune with the atmosphere. Overwhelmed, she brought her hands to her face, pressing her palms against her eyes before pushing her fingers through her sopping hair, scooping it back and away from her forehead. Then she opened her eyes, lowered her gaze, and saw Sokka.

He was watching her, cheeks flushed, eyes intense, mouth slightly agape, and heat flashed through her.

“What?” she asked, hands still holding her hair back where they were clasped near the back of her head. 

“Nothing. I…” He shook his head. “You…” 

Her hands dropped, and Sokka’s hands quickly replaced them, plunging into her hair while he closed the distance between them. She felt her lips tingle a split second before his mouth was on hers, and then they were kissing like need. Her head spun, and it took her a second to realize it was because _they_ were spinning, one slow revolution, as if the force of the kiss had knocked them around some invisible axis. 

A particularly violent crash of thunder startled them apart. Sokka squeaked, and Suki laughed, and then he looked at her with those intense eyes again and her stomach jumped. Kiss-addled Sokka in a soaking wet tunic was edging out all other Sokkas for top favorite right about now. 

“You’ve made a solid point about the rain,” he admitted with exaggerated gravity, pushing back his hair where some of it was coming loose around his face. 

“Well, perhaps you have, as well,” she said, while lightning flashed around them. To her disappointment, it was clear the storm was getting closer. “I mean, I don’t expect we’ll get eaten by _flesh-eating bacteria_ or anything…”

“You never know, there’s probably a greater than 0% chance—”

She pushed at him playfully, and he caught her in his arms, and then somehow they were spinning again, wrapped in each other’s orbit. 

“Race you home?” Suki suggested when thunder continued to rumble.

“Okay, but you should know, I’m the fastest warrior in my village.” And then he was off.

Delighted with him, Suki pushed herself into the rain, the sodden ground shifting beneath her feet with every flying step, making her boundless and buoyant. When she was about to overtake him, she launched herself onto his back instead, and his arms instinctively came back to receive her, carrying her the rest of the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Did they know about bacteria back then?? Oh well it's too late now~


End file.
